


On The Trail

by SaraJaye



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Pre-Femslash, Psuedo-dates, Romantic Two-Girl Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding for fun was better, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/gifts).



The one good thing to come from her riding lessons was actually learning to ride. At least now she could go to the stables and take a ride for the fun of it, wearing her old flannel shirt and jeans and hiking boots. No snotty rich kids to make fun of her, no worrying she'd get stuck with a cranky horse, no pressure to do everything perfectly.

And the best part was that Jessi didn't have dance classes on Saturday.

"I haven't ridden since the pony rides at the zoo when I was a kid," Jessi said happily as they mounted their horses and hit the trail. "This was a great idea, Mal."

"I still feel bad that you didn't get to take lessons. I bet you would've done better than me, you're so much more graceful." Mallory sighed, feeling the wind rustle through her hair. "But this is better."

"I'm just sorry I acted so jealous about it. From what you told me those lessons didn't seem worth it," Jessi laughed. "It always works out for the girls in the books, but real life's different." The girls in the books always win everyone over, or triumph over all the odds by being the best rider in the class, but Mallory knew better. She'd done well enough in the show, gotten to ride her dream horse, but if she had a chance to do it over she wouldn't have asked for the lessons. Or looked for them somewhere less fancy.

She wondered if it would have just been more fun to fly blind and learn by doing every Saturday, riding on the trail with Jessi in her old flannel shirt and jeans and hinking boots. Even if she fell or had trouble getting on, Jessi wouldn't have laughed. She might have even been struggling alongside her, gracefulness nonwithstanding.

"I think it worked out fine for us, anyway," she said. Jessi smiled.

"I couldn't agree more."

Life wasn't like it was in the books, but it didn't need to be. In fact, when you had someone like Jessi by your side it was even better.


End file.
